What You Do To Me
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: jeal·ous (ˈjeləs)- adjective: fiercely protective or vigilant of one's rights or possessions. Draco was actually...jealous? Warning, mentions of slight violence. Inspired by a song lyric in the song "Lay All Your Love on Me" by Abba


**A/N: Written for the Fortnight Event Song Lyrics Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).**

 **Song: "Lay All Your Love on Me" by Abba**

 **Lyric Line: "I wasn't jealous before you"**

 **Word Count: 760**

* * *

The sullen expression on his face matched the burning waves crashing through his stomach. His knuckles were turning white from the tight grip he had on his goblet. She was toying with him, laughing and smiling with her friends while leaving him in the midst to catch it. He loathed the fact that she was able to act so carefree while he was sitting on his side of the Great Hall clenching his teeth while another bloke touched her arm-

"Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked him, catching the Head Boy's attention. Draco sighed heavily, nodding his head.

"I'm fine," he gritted out.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I don't think-"

"I said I'm fine!" Draco snapped as he slammed his fist down. Silence surrounded the tables as all eyes were on Draco. Glaring at them all, particularly one person, Draco stood and left the Great Hall; his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

In the common room, Draco paced. He berated himself for feeling these...unbearable emotions. It was not his intention to feel anything in the first place except contempt, yet here he was, wanting to rip out the throats of anyone touching what belonged to him.

She was _his_ to touch, _his_ to make smile and laugh. She was _his_ point blank period. Of course, she fought with him about being a possession, but that didn't matter; Draco would have his way in the end.

Speaking of his angelic devil, the portrait to their common room opened to reveal a bush of curly brown hair. With no hesitation, Draco strode over to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Did you enjoy your little chat during lunch, Hermione?" he asked with bitterness in his tone. Hermione glared at him and tried to push him away.

"Draco, it was nothing," she replied, "kindly remove your arms before I have to force you." Draco moved against her so closely that his breath tickled her neck. His eyes were clouded in anger while his hands kept her in place.

"If it were nothing, I wouldn't feel this way," he replied, "and I don't want to feel this way!"

Hermione looked at him defiantly, "What exactly are you wanting to feel then?" she demanded.

Draco started to pace again; he couldn't give her an exact answer because he didn't know himself. The only thing that Draco knew was that Hermione was affecting him. Taking his wand and blasting the table to pieces, Draco stalked to his room.

Hermione covered her mouth in shock before sighing and fixing the destroyed table and going to her room; she would have to wait until he was thinking rationally.

* * *

Draco started crumpling paper from his journal as he watched Hermione walking with the weasel around the lake. He did not like her being so close to the bucket of ignorance. Once he realized what he was doing, Draco leaned against the tree and sighed. This could not be healthy to feel this strong possession for Hermione Granger; taking a crucio a plethora of times would sound more sane than feeling the burning desire to spell any male around Hermione to Hell and back.

Hearing her laugh, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked strode over to the pair. Neither had time to react when Draco gripped Hermione's elbow and pulled her away. Ron had start spouting insults and ran after them, however with the pace Draco was moving, Ron was having a hard time weaving through the other students.

With no worries of the youngest boy Weasley, Draco pushed Hermione into one of the empty classrooms and charmed it locked and silent, despite Hermione's protests.

She looked at him with an annoyed look, "What was that?" she questioned, "You know that Ron and I-"

Draco had grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hard kiss. His hand weaved into her hair while the other one held the small of her back. Hermione gave into the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"It was the only that I could quiet you," he said with a smirk. Hermione scowled and prepared to say something else until Draco placed a finger on her lips, "And I don't fancy hearing you mention Weasley in the sentence like that."

Hermione pouted with an angry huff, "This is not becoming of you, Draco."

Draco grinned cheekily as he always did after getting his way, "What can I say, Granger, you do this to me." he brought her in for a kiss again, "I've never felt this way before you."


End file.
